Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to gears and a bicycle gear change mechanism that includes gears.
Background Information
A known bicycle component includes a gear change mechanism. Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3194818 describes a bicycle drive unit that includes a gear change mechanism provided with a planetary gear mechanism.